fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxy
Foxy is one of the main characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. He is one of the playable characters in the first game and makes his first appearance in the Pirate Cove, where he can be selected by jumping at the Foxy block. Outside of this, he can also be selected at the start of a new game or when loading a saved game by selecting LINK GAME mode. Appearance Foxy is a human sized, bipedal, animatronic fox wearing brown pants, white gloves and white shoes. His body is mainly red, but his snout, the insides of his ears, his chest and his belly are orange. Foxy has a pointy, black nose and golden eyes. How to Play General Handling When the player choses to play as Foxy, they will have a nimble, but low jumping animatronic at hand. Foxy's handling makes it difficult to go for most of the secret orbs and he needs to charge up a bit before getting to a proper running speed, but once Foxy has started running, he will be even faster than Bonnie. Releasing or pressing buttons to make Foxy stop or turn him around will almost immediately take effect. Foxy is unique, as he is able to use combat moves, that are unavailable to all other animatronics, but unlike the others, he can not jumpscare Mike Schmidt by performing a regular jump onto his head. Doing so will hurt Foxy due to him not being in an attacking pose while performing his jump. The player has to be aware of this when they try to jumpscare Mike. They also need to be aware of Foxy's slow start, as its easy for him to get crushed by the office's security doors if the player gets careless. As with the other animatronics, skidding into a door or colliding with Mike will hurt Foxy and cause him to lose a hit point. Once Foxy has only a single hit point left, getting hit again will destroy him, causing the player to lose a life. Controls (Note, that the keys noted here are only used when player 1 is using the default control scheme.) Default Movement Foxy can walk to the left and the right by using the arrow keys. Pressing down will cause him to crouch and pressing the "Jump"-button (Z or A) will cause him to jump. Foxy can also crouch while jumping, and make small hops while crouching. This allows him to reach places, that would otherwise only be unavailable to him. Keeping the "Attack/Run"-button (X or S) pressed while walking allows Foxy to run and make running hops, if the "Jump"-button is pressed while running. Dependant on how long the player pressed the "Jump"-button, Foxy will jump lower or higher. Pressing the "Pause"-button (Escape) will pause the game. Combat Moves The moves noted below are unique to Foxy. None of the other animatronics can use them. Pressing the "Attack/Run"-button while standing, walking, jumping or crouching will cause Foxy to raise his fists and punch the enemy. But this isn't all he can do. Foxy can also perform two additional moves while being in mid-air. Pressing the "Attack/Run"-button and up and holding them down while jumping will cause Foxy to perform an upwards jap and attack enemies above him. Note, that this doesn't work against the security doors, as those are invulnerable. Pressing the "Attack/Run"-button and down and holding them down while jumping will cause Foxy to perform a defensive stance in mid-air and mimic a ballerina's dance moves. This allows him to hurt enemies below him. Using any of these combat moves against Mike Schmidt will cause Foxy to jumpscare him and defeat Mike immediately. Health System In FNAF SMBX, Foxy starts out with a single hit point, but immediately after entering the Show Stage, the player will be supplied with sufficient cupcakes to max out Foxy's health. Collecting a cupcake will increase Foxy's health by 1 hit point each until he reaches a maximum of 3 hit points. Foxy's current health is shown at the top of the screen. If all hearts are red, he has 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Foxy and cause him to lose a hit point. This will cause the rightmost, red heart to shift to a blank heart. If Foxy gets hurt again while he has only a single hit point left, he will be destroyed and drop off-screen. This causes the player to lose a life. His defeat will also be indicated by all 3 of his hearts being blanked. Gallery FNAF SMBX Version 1.1 (graphics update) Foxy block FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Foxy's character selection block Foxy walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Foxy as he appears while idling ingame FNAF SMBX Version 1.0 Foxy block FNAF SMBX.png|Foxy's character selection block Foxy walk FNAF SMBX.png|Foxy as he appears while idling ingame Trivia * Foxy was the second animatronic to be added to the game by its creator * Foxy's appearance is meant to mimic his appearance from Scott Cawthon's original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but in a brand new state ** This is the most noticeable when comparing FNAF SMBX Foxy to the original Foxy, who normally is only seen as a withered animatronic in the Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's games from the main series * Foxy's real eyecolor isn't noticeable ingame due to his sprites' chibified looks * Foxy is the only animatronic who is able to instantly defeat Mike Schmidt with his jumpscare. The other animatronics need to jumpscare Mike twice to defeat him. ** This is meant to mimic how Foxy successfully running to the Office and sliding in through the left door in the original FNAF means an immediate Game Over * Foxy is the only animatronic in FNAF SMBX not to feature an alternate "Broken Animatronic" (waddling head) form ** This is due to Link not shrinking like the other characters in the original SMBX engine and Foxy replacing the Nintendo character when playing FNAF SMBX Category:Animatronics